Gone Like The Winds Of Yesterdays
by theeternalcherryblossom
Summary: Inuyasha's daughter gets help from friend when a family secret destroys her life. Can her travel partner help her regain the trust she lost? Will three more companions later on save her from her own turmoil?
1. Prologue

**Gone Like The Winds of Yesterdays:  
Prologue.**

**Note:** May be confusing, but bear with me for now. Or maybe, if you're weird (like me!) this'll make sense.

**Disclaimer:** How 'bout I tell you when I_do_ own the Inuyasha show? Ok, Good.

Let's rewind to before the first episode. What if Kikyou and Inuyasha had a kid? What if the kid was pinned to a tree too? What if Inuyasha made Kikyou unpin the child for his hanyou powers? What if the child was named Kigai? This story is the answer, yes, to what these questions ask.

A woman held the child close. How would this child live? When would the father come? She saw a flash of red. Yes, this was him. She mused to herself. "Kikyou, do you have Kigai?" He asked. "Do you have the jewel?" Kikyou countered. "Yes." He handed her the jewel. After chanting something the silver-haired hanyou turned human. "Now you may have Kigai and the jewel, Inuyasha." Kikyou said. The child was given to the now raven-haired young man. "Thank you." He was off. Not nearly as fast as he used to be, but... It would do.

The child grew up to be a young lady. She was content living with her mother, Kagome, and her father, Inuyasha, until something shattered her world. She learned the truth, oh yes, how Kigai remembered that day. How could they do this to her? Lies and deception.

Kagome.

The once sugary word, now tasted of bitterness. But maybe the story goes past even that. Let's go to the start of Kigai's story. She was different, but her mother hid that, the purple eyes, claws, and even fangs. This child was one-fourth of a youkai. And yet both her parents were humans. The woman she belived to be her mother, was... She was, fake. Kigai's fourteenth birthday revealed the truth. (Confused yet? Good.) Kagome wasn't real. She wasn't even from this era. Her mother wasn't alive, she still wandered the earth. But there was still an escape. Yes, there was him. But could a demon slayer accept her? (hint-hint.)


	2. THe Truth

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the IY series. Oh! But I _do_ own Kigai. 

I stared out of the hut at (the now fifteen) Kohaku. His sister-mother, Sango, was doing a fine job of fixing up the demon-slayer village. I lived there for a few years with my parents. Now that Naraku was defeated, all was peaceful. Oh, but he hadn't died. Just went insane. Tomorrow was my fourteenth birthday. Mom's been acting weird again. She'll just stare and stare at this old well muttering. Then Dad'll run up behind her and sweep her up bridal style. She'll cry and speak of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel which- no I don't spy on them... I just happen to be hiding in the bushes at the times this happens...

Every year I get a pink shard that fuses with the one on my necklace. I used to have a small one but thirteen shards later, it's fairly big. Mom's extremely nervous right now but she doesn't understand me. She's so nice though...

_**The next day.**_

I ran like Naraku, himself, was at my heels through the forest. Suddenly I saw Kohaku's face in my mind. I stopped. He was still there. With her. I turned around and ran back. I'll explain what happened. Kagome and Dad lied for thirteen years! My real mother is Kikyou. Kagome's just the reincarnation of her.But they still lied... Right? Does that not count as a lie? Sure it does, but now I can't run away. That would be letting them win. I re-entered the village, now totally out of breath. Kohaku was waiting for me at the gates. "Kigai-" He began.

"I don't wanna hear it if it's about my 'parents.'" I said coldly.

"It's not." He assured me. "It's about.. Well, you, and umm..." Kohaku trailed off.

"I don't have time for this." I ran off. I grabbed Kagome quilt she made for me, tossed on four kimonos, one fighting, one lounging, one sleeping and one spare. I tied it up like a bag. I'd skin a demon and make a real one later. Kohaku came with a demon hide bag and said:

"Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Are you ready to leave and find your mother?" Kohaku re-worded his inquiry.

"Yes, but how-" I didn't ever get to finish that sentence.

"Shh! If they hear, they'll come, if they come, we have to stay. You know parents." Kohaku smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." I whispered and we were off.


End file.
